1. Technical Field
The application relates to graphic user interfaces, and in particular, to a system that scrolls through objects.
2. Related Art
Computer and electronic devices may have graphical user interfaces that allow a user to navigate through various images. A collection of images may be displayed for selection using an array of thumbnail images. If a five-by-five array of thumbnails is displayed, a user may selection from twenty-five images. Arrays of thumbnail images may use a substantial amount of display area and be difficult for a user to select a desired image.
Images may also be selected from a sequential list of image names. A user may cycle through the list and select an image for display. Such methods may require the user to remember the image name. If thumbnails corresponding to the image names are provided, the amounts of display area used for the list may be substantial.